The present invention relates generally to energy monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a wireless home energy monitoring system to collect and display information to consumers about energy consumption within a home.
Most homes are equipped with utility meters to measure the consumption of utilities, such as power, gas, and water. Utility meters typically measure the total consumption of a utility and the utility meters are read once per month to determine the total consumption of the utility in the household over a one month period. The utility suppliers provide monthly statements to consumers of the utility indicating the total amount of the utility consumed and the cost of the utility.
Growing concerns about the rising cost of energy and global warming have lead to increased demands for more detailed information about energy consumption and for real-time information. Although consumers are provided with information about total consumption of utilities over a given time period, no information is provided about the energy consumption by specific appliances or for specific purposes. Further, consumers are not provided with real-time information showing consumers the energy consumption at any given time of the day or night. Providing real-time information to consumers about energy consumption would encourage consumers to adjust their habits so as to reduce energy consumption and save costs.
Smart energy systems for monitoring and controlling energy consumption in a home are known. The smart energy systems typically comprise a plurality of sensors for monitoring energy consumption in specific circuits or by specific appliances. Data collected by the sensors is communicated over a wireless network to a computer that processes and outputs energy consumption information to a display for viewing by the consumer. Also, the computer may communicate with remote appliance controllers to control the usage of energy within a home.
While smart energy systems are capable of providing consumers with real-time information about energy consumption within a home, such systems are typically very costly to implement, particularly in pre-existing homes. Also, the systems require a specially-programmed computer for processing and displaying the information. Consequently, smart energy systems have yet to obtain widespread acceptance and are typically found only in expensive and/or newly-constructed homes.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a low cost energy monitoring system that can be deployed in existing homes, as well as new homes, at low cost.